


Hunger

by SparkGoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blood, Blood River, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Inner Dialogue, Killing, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can still recall when he first heard the small voice call out. </p>
<p>The darkness was always there, right under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend which my Muse then ran with. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Will could recall even now when the little voice inside called out to him. He was eighteen years old, gathering the courage to make friends at school, when he saw a guy stride by him with confidence smiling easily and high fiving people that passed by.

His name was Thomas and Will had disliked him since he could remember. They always ended up in the same place where he cheated off others’ papers or got out of trouble with his easy charm. Will wanted to have that skill for his own but he could barely muster a smile most days.

“You should wipe that smile off his face,” a whisper came into his ear, a shiver running down his back as he felt something inside try to crawl up and take control of him, grabbing Thomas by the throat and do things that no one normal would ever want to do.

He ran from the whispers, ending up against the large Willow tree that he always spend time under to avoid everyone. He was shaking, his hands over his ears as he chased them away.

Every couple of years, the whispers would return but Will didn’t fear them as much as he knew everyone had dark thoughts enter their minds. The voices that made some people do unspeakable things. He looked down at a newspaper as he wiped down the bar he’d been working at for the last 3 years.

Will’s shift was mostly quiet, regulars needing to unwind after a long day at their shit jobs. They usually talked at him and he’d fill in the blanks to lies they’d tell him. About their partners who they cheated on, the people they stole from, the way some of them would picture sucking on Will’s fingers as he tapped his fingers on the bar top to the rhythm of the music.

He could get into their heads without even trying sometimes. It would be so easy to destroy them from the inside out, to see them beg him to keep their secrets and lies to himself as he stood over them.

Powerful, complete as a blade appeared in his hand and he cut into the skin of their throats so easily, the blood gushing over his clothes and his skin as he watched them bleed out.

Will swallowed hard as he felt the little tug of a smile against his lips as he looked to the man who was still talking.

“Shut him up. Slice him to pieces,” A cackling voice echoed in his head, his fingers dug into his palm as it itched to reach for that blade that lay next to the limes he’d cut earlier.

“Who would miss him? No one. He’d be better off. You’d be saving him,” The voice cooed, he forced himself to smile at a joke the man had told him before he paid his tab, waving quickly as he went on his way.

He could feel his fingers shaking as he took the money from the bar. He opened the register, placing the bills into their proper slots before leaning against counter, his back to few customers that remained.

 

One by one they left. Paying their tabs and leaving him a tip, sometimes good, sometimes shitty but he always offered them a smile before he’d let it melt away into something familiar.

He’d be closing the bar soon which caused the tension in his shoulders to release before he heard the door open and footsteps coming towards him from the darkened entrance.

“It’s Last Call,” Will said, not looking at the man as he cleaned a glass, placing it upside down before taking another to do the same.

“I’m right on time then,” The man said, his accent made Will look up. The man sitting in front of him was not someone who would frequent this bar. His hair was combed perfectly, bangs to the side which were falling closer to his eyes.

He was wearing a suit, an actual suit which was blue with a plaid pattern throughout. He wondered what the man did for a living to look so dapper. The design was camouflage for something; Will knew it as soon as his eyes landed on the material.

Will smiled, curious to see what this man was hiding. “Apparently so. What can I get you?,” he asked as he placed the last glass and bar towel to the side to give him his full attention.

“Well since your establishment doesn’t cater to my tastes, I’ll have a beer,” He smiled before reaching out a hand to greet Will, “My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will reached out, taking his hand and feeling something click in place. His hand wrapped tightly around his hand as he looked into Hannibal’s eyes. Dark pools of maroon that hid something inside, inviting him to crawl into them.

“I’m Will,” He pulled his hand back to get his drink. He grabbed a pint glass, tilting it under the tap and righting it as it filled to the brim, the head perfect as he let it settle before serving it to the man.

“You seem like a Guiness kinda man. Enjoy!” He said as he left him to drink the beer as he finished getting the bar ready to close.

Will didn’t turn to meet his eyes for a while but he could feel those eyes burn patters on his skin as they watched him.

Hannibal tapped the bar to get Will’s attention. “Another please,” Will grabbed a glass, repeating the same routine before bring it over to him and noticed him looking down at the newspaper he’d forgotten on the bar.

“Sometimes I wonder who would do such a thing,” Will said, not knowing why he’d spoken the words as he noticed Hannibal’s fingers move over the image in near reverence.

“Some people don’t deserve to live, let alone breathe,” Hannibal said, looking up to Will and smiling.

“See. See. See,” The voice inside his mind cackled. Will blinked as his mind filled in gaps of the story he didn’t know. The man before him standing over the body, his lungs in his hands. Blood, so much blood everywhere.

Will swallowed hard, “Yeah,” he said trying to sound relaxed but he could hear the break in his voice.

“I’m sorry but I need to close up,” he gave him a strained smile before Hannibal nodded, placing a twenty on the bar and leaving without saying another word.

“Darkness. The darkness inside him is beautiful,” The voice whispered seductively at Will as he finished then locked the door to the bar then heading towards his car.

He was almost there when he felt arms wrap around his body before his vision swam, fading into nothingness.

 

“I would have let you leave if I hadn’t seen that spark in your eyes,” Hannibal’s voice was the first thing he heard as he regained consciousness. His head tipped back against the chair, lulling to one side as he looked to Hannibal who was looking at something in front of them.

Will moved his neck slowly, his eyes found the sight and it felt like someone slammed him against the chair. His body was awake, tingling as he tried to move to find ropes around his wrists to keep him in place.

“I thought you might enjoy a taste of what’s to come,” Hannibal walked over to the body on the table, the hash breathing of the man in front of him made Will stop moving.

“Please. Please don’t,” A small voice filled the silence around them before Hannibal pressed his fingers against something on his neck, the voice gone but the man’s mouth open wide in a silent scream as Hannibal ran his scalpel down his chest, opening his body and causing blood to spill around his flesh.

Hannibal smiled over to Will as he sliced. “Now. Let’s start our journey towards his heart,” he said breezily as he turned to grab a rib spreader.

“Don’t pity this man. He’s earned his place on this table,” Hannibal inserted the spreader, slowly cranking it as the man continued to scream to no avail, his body shaking as Hannibal continued his work.

Will’s nails dug into the wood of the armrest as he flashed to himself hovering over the body in front of him. He could see the man’s agony, the fear in his eyes as he looked as his blood splattered over his skin.

“Your heart is a masterpiece,” Hannibal’s voice brought him back to himself as he watched the heart beating in his hand before it was plucked, lifting it up to show Will.

“May the next four minutes be the most agonizing you’ve ever felt,” Hannibal looked into the man’s eyes, watching as his body was deprived of oxygen as he died.

“His heart is yours. Devour it. Release me,” The voice inside Will’s head growled as Hannibal approached him with the heart in his hands.

Hannibal moved to Will’s side “Doesn’t it just begged to be consumed, to be devoured?,” he joined the voice in his head, his chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to stop the thoughts in his head. The hunger that wanted to consume his body and give birth to another.

"No," Will's voice shook again and Hannibal laughed darkly into his ear

"You can lie to yourself all you want but that darkness knows. It hungers for release. Don't you want to be free?" His bottom lip caught against Will's earlobe and he fought against his restraints.

"Set us free. Let us dance under the moonlight covered in their blood," The voice inside his head practical begged now as Hannibal stopped before him again.

"We will eat his heart together and we shall see which Will survives the night," He left the room, leaving Will to struggle with his darkness as it tore his insides to climb out.

Will could feel the fight inside him stop as he became Hannibal again, his hands tearing and taking the life of the shell before him.

A river of blood appeared in his mind, the rush deafening as he saw it for the first time, a man surfacing. Himself but completely lacking anything resembling his body.

His arm was outstretched, palm up. Inviting him to join inside the quiet steam.

There was no question anymore. He walked into it, disappearing under the surface.

Screams. Pain. Laughter. Freedom.

When he surfaced again, the scene in front of him played out. Hannibal had returned with the heart on a filigree platter, laying it out in front of him, "Bon Appétit."

He sat across from him, watching as Will picked up a knife and folk, cutting into the heart before bringing a slice to his lips.

There was no fight. No question as the meat slid into his mouth and he savored the taste. His heart beat in his ears as he devoured every bit of it as Hannibal looked on with a dark smile.

Will tasted every bloody bite as it washed over his body, the gears coming to life as the gates holding the darkness burst open.

He was back in the present, the river in his mind calling as he returned Hannibal's smile.

He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
